deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Agitha the Annihilator
Agitha the Annihilator is an OC created by 5555thExplosionMage originally made for LeopoldTheBrave's Fictional OC Fights. Agitha gained some popularity and Mage decided to put her on DBF. BIO Agitha the Annihilator is killing machine who's target is anyone and anything she spots. Wielding a rather unusually crafted blade and an infection that in which has no cure, nothing has been able to last against her. Some say she has no weakness, others say her weakness is herself, nobody knows for certain. Fanon Ideas *Agitha the Annihilator vs Jason Voorhees *Agitha the Annihilator vs Ryvva Kowor Possible Opponents * Carmine (Under Night In-Birth) * Deadpool Backstory Sarah was a normal girl living a normal life like a normal person. Being a cook in a normal town. However, one night a living virus entered Sarah's head leaving her bed ridden for 5 whole years. After those five years the virus got the best of her and she was supposedly dead. Unlike a normal person who would either live a happy life on high or a horrible life down low the virus kept her soul inside the body. The virus spread across her corpse and corrupted her spirit until she punched right through her coffin and dug herself out of the ground. She stood up and looked across the graveyard and a corrupted smile spread across her face. The cemetery was... empty. Yes. Too empty. She grabbed a chunk of the wood that created her coffin and ripped off her right arm to collect bones, many, many times. With this she created her sword with a blade made of crushed, infected bone. Now there was one thing left to do. In one night, an entire town was slaughtered. Agitha seemed to be gone for the longest time until she was spotted by a family driving a mini-van. However, Agitha noticed them too and was advancing far too fast. They looked at her and she seemingly yelled at them. However she arrived and executed the two adults, when she was done she just smiled and her voice knocked over the van from her yelling earlier. Not noticing the child in the mini-van she left to a large city. Months passed and entire, towns, cities, and even states were being absolutely destroyed by Agitha. Eventually the military was sent to destroy Agitha. However they were forced to retreat as she slaughtered soldiers left and right and casually regenerated from anything they sent at her. She even casually cut a Black Panther tank in half! None of the soldiers made it back. While Agitha was heading toward the capital city of the US a nuke was sent at her. Agitha simply grabbed the nuke without it blowing up, placed it on the ground, stood on top of it, and cut the nuke causing it to explode. The force of the explosion brought her up the the plane and she cut it directly in half. Agitha was approaching the capital, every member of the military were positioned for one final stand against her massacre. However she just casually got through until she bumped into a man in red armour wielding a glowing sword.The two fought, there was finally someone on par with Agitha. She was overjoyed at this. However Agitha lost by all of her limbs being cut off and having her be rendered useless. Both Agitha and the virus were then sealed in a strange liquid inside a tube in a secret government facility. They were still alive but the world was protected from their mayhem. ... For now. Stats DC- Small Building likely higher Speed- Subsonic Durability- Town Stamina- Extremely High Abilities * Regeneration (Can remove and put back on her limbs as she pleases. If a body part is obliterated it grows back in a second) * Infective Attack (Her virus lowers how much energy a person has and how much damage they can sustain Better known as lowering their stamina and durability) * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Strength * Radioactivity * Unaging * Poison Immunity * Sickness Immunity * Cursed Soul * Superhuman Jumping * High Pain Threshold Strengths * High speed * High strength * Willing to do anything as long as it involves hurting something * High pain threshold * High jump * Rushdown * Regeneration. Weaknesses * Cannot regenerate limbs that are cut off * "Attack, and only attack", doesn't guard, doesn't strategize * Virus gives the opponent a high pain threshold * Doesn't even try * Simple minded. Feats * Wiped out almost the entire US * Took out the US military casually * Cut through tanks and bombing planes casually * Outran her own voice * Survived blows from The Man * Punched through a coffin and got herself out of the ground bug digging (somehow). * Tanked a nuke * Dated a spider (Don't ask)﻿ Mary Sue Test Um... 1 point... yeah. So um... New lowest score? And officially the most non-Mary Sue on the wiki? Category:What-If? Combatants Category:5555thExplosionMage Category:Original Characters Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Female Category:Undead Characters Category:Villains Category:Parasites/Symbiotes/Hosts